<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repayment by mxwolfpack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722027">Repayment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxwolfpack/pseuds/mxwolfpack'>mxwolfpack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>HYUNSUNG, I'm sorry I hit you with my car, M/M, One-Shot, how can I repay you, this is a ridiculous concept with a ridiculous result</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxwolfpack/pseuds/mxwolfpack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin has always been a good driver. </p><p>So how did he run into this mess?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Repayment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiitaa/gifts">michiitaa</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwang Hyunjin was not, by any means, a bad driver. </p><p>He’d gotten his license right at age sixteen, after studying hard and acing the test. He was the designated driver for his friends constantly, driving them back and forth through their town with ease. He’d been so good, even, that his parents had allowed him to take his car with him when he headed off to college in Seoul. He had never had even the smallest fender-bender, always taking care to adjust his mirrors and put his phone in the glove box before hitting the road.</p><p>So why? Why had this happened?</p><p>He had simply forgotten to check a blind spot as he was pulling into the intersection from a right-hand lane, an easy mistake especially with the truck parked illegally blocking most of his view. He was downtown after a long shift at a coffee shop about ten minutes from his dorm, but the caffeine in his system was keeping him alert as he swung a right.</p><p>He didn’t even see the boy on the crosswalk until it was too late.</p><p>He had only been going about ten miles an hour, but the boy was still knocked flat on his ass as Hyunjin’s car collided with his knee. Panicking, Hyunjin overcorrected into the truck next to him, and froze with his hands hovering over the wheel as he realized what he’d done.</p><p>Completely forgetting that he was still in traffic, Hyunjin threw his seatbelt on and pushed the car door open, rushing to the boy he’d just hit.</p><p>“Oh my God, are you okay?!”</p><p>The boy in front of him, currently wincing as he rubbed a spot on the back of his upper thigh, was all light brown hair and soft features. He didn’t look particularly concerned - <i>certainly</i> not concerned enough, considering Hyunjin had just hit him - as he looked up.</p><p>“Well, that sucked,” the boy said, and Hyunjin felt the panic rise in his throat.</p><p>“Are you injured?” Hyunjin didn’t want to get in the boy’s space, but he’d really rather know just how much money he was going to shell out for this mistake. “”Is your leg alright?”</p><p>The boy pushed himself up gingerly, looking over. “Sorry I dented your car.”</p><p>Hyunjin let out a strangled laugh. “You’re not going to answer me, are you?”</p><p>“I’m fine, I think,” the boy said, eyebrows furrowing a little as he patted himself down. “I’m probably going to have a nasty bruise on my ass tomorrow, but I don’t think I broke anything.”</p><p>Hyunjin stifled a sign of relief. “Thank God. Okay. Um. You need my number, right?”</p><p>The boy looked up, eyes actually more amused than anything. The next words out of his mouth startled Hyunjin so much he almost turned tail and drove away right then and there.</p><p>“If you wanted to ask me out to dinner, you could’ve just waved me down, y’know.”</p><p>Hyunjin gaped at this stranger, so casual and blasé in a situation where he could have <i>died.</i> The boy looked through his bangs, smiling a little.</p><p>“This is unbelievable,” Hyunjin finally said. “Are you in shock? Is this why you’re like this?”</p><p>“I told you, I’m fine,” the boy replied. “My name is Han Jisung. Nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I’m Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin,” Hyunjin responded dumbly. “Now please go see a doctor, I think you hit your head. Or you’re clinically insane, I can’t really tell.”</p><p>Han Jisung stretched, testing out the strength in his arms. “Nah, this is just how I am. I’ll go to a doctor tomorrow, but I do have an idea of what you could do to make this up to me.”</p><p>Hyunjin looked up, hopeful that he was finally getting somewhere. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Han Jisung said, grinning. “I’m hungry. Take me out to dinner.”</p><p>☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆</p><p>“This is a nice restaurant.” Jisung was looking around, swinging his legs back and forth on the chair that he was just too short to reach the floor from. “Thanks for taking me.”</p><p>“You’re taking this whole situation remarkably well,” Hyunjin said over a sip of lemon water. “Are you sure I can’t call you an ambulance? I sincerely think you might have a concussion.”</p><p>Jisung waved his hand dismissively. “No, no, I’m fine. I just find opportunity and take it.”</p><p>“Opportunity?” Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, dumbfounded. “Being hit by a car?”</p><p>“Well, not that,” Jisung said, eyes closing into crescents. “But I did find a pretty boy and make him feel bad enough to take me to dinner, so the pain in my ass is worth it.”</p><p>Hyunjin just scoffed. “Unbelievable.”</p><p>The waiter came by and placed down their ordered dishes. Hyunjin had gone to the bathroom when the waiter had first asked them their orders, so he had Jisung order for him. The plate of sashimi in front of him was so enticing he almost dug in without another word, but as soon as Jisung’s order, he dropped his chopsticks and stared.</p><p>“You ordered <i>cheesecake</i> for dinner?!”</p><p>Jisung looked up after spearing a bite of cake on his fork. “Yeah? What about it?”</p><p>Hyunjin leaned back in his chair, groaning. “This is the worst day of my life.”</p><p>Jisung pointed his fork accusingly across the table. “Hey, I’m not judging you for your order, Mr. Fancy Pants. Let me eat my cheesecake in peace.”</p><p>“You are genuinely the strangest person I have ever met,” Hyunjin responded, electing instead to focus on his food rather than watch Jisung stuff cake into his mouth.</p><p>After the meal, if one could even call it a meal, Hyunjin and Jisung walked outside into the chilly late fall air. They stood there awkwardly for a few moments before they turned back to each other.</p><p>“So,” Hyunjin said. “I’m going to give you my number for insurance purposes. Not that I didn’t have fun tonight, but please...don’t text me unless it’s about the accident, okay?”</p><p>He extracted a gum wrapper from his pocket and his on-shift pen and scrawled his phone number across it before handing it to Jisung. Jisung pocketed it and turned to look up at the sky.</p><p>“Then I guess this is goodbye, Hwang Hyunjin?”</p><p>Hyunjin looked over, shrugging a little. “I guess it is.”</p><p>The two parted ways, Hyunjin walking over to where he had moved his car into a nearby car park after writing a long, slightly passive-aggressive note to the owner of the illegally parked truck. Jisung turned in the other direction, slightly limping as he walked down the sidewalk a few paces. Hyunjin turned and stared for a moment before sighing and calling out to him.</p><p>“Han Jisung,” he said, “Where are you going?”</p><p>“The bus station,” Jisung yelled back. “I gotta get back to the dorms somehow.”</p><p>Hyunjin speed-ran through all the stages of grief before responding.</p><p>“I’m not going to let you go on the bus alone after I hit you with my car. Come on, I’ll give you a ride back to the dorms.”</p><p>☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆</p><p>“This is a nice car,” Jisung said as he slid into the passenger seat. “I wish I could drive.”</p><p>Hyunjin looked at him, a little confused. “Is there a reason you can’t?”</p><p>Jisung shrugged. “I got hit by a car when I was fifteen and decided I’d rather not.”</p><p>Hyunjin froze. “Are you saying...are you saying this is the <i>second time you’ve been hit by a car?!</i>”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jisung replied offhandedly. “It’s no big deal, really. I broke a leg and a few ribs, but I healed really quickly and everyone at school felt so bad for me afterwards.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ,” Hyunjin whispered, laying his forehead on the wheel. “You terrify me.”</p><p>After a brief moment of pause, Hyunjin started his engine and the car cruised evenly through the darkened streets of downtown Seoul. It was a surprisingly easy ten minutes back to the dorms - Hyunjin had quickly checked with Jisung that he went to the same university as Hyunjin did, which he confirmed - and Hyunjin parked in his dorm parking lot. He and Jisung got out of the car, Hyunjin locked the doors, and the two stood awkwardly for another minute before speaking.</p><p>“Huh. You’re a Wangyong-sa kid, then? That’s impressive; I guess that would explain the car.”</p><p>Hyunjin just shrugged. “It’s no big deal, really. My parents always wanted a doctor in the family, and since I was the only kid, I shouldered that burden. It’s not the most intriguing work, and it takes a lot of effort, but I’ll make a killing once I make it through school.”</p><p>Jisung nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I’m in the Gwanak Center,” he said, his voice taking on an uncharacteristically shy quality for a moment. “I’m a...um, a music major.”</p><p>Hyunjin perked up at this. “Oh, that’s cool. I actually really wanted to go into dance, but my family...well, y’know. It must be nice, doing what you love to do.”</p><p>Jisung looked over, eyes unreadable. “Yeah, it’s really nice. Um,” he said, shuffling a little bit as he worried his lip. “Do you...maybe want to walk with me? To go see it?”</p><p>Although Hyunjin didn’t like admitting it, he didn’t have many friends at university, and even less were Gwanak Center kids. He was forced to spend his classes and study time with the other medical students, everyone overstressed and overcaffeinated at all times, and there were many times when he’d reminisce about his times in high school when he could just be a normal kid. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to look in the Gwanak Center, especially the section with the theatrical and performing arts kids, and this could be a chance he’d never get to get again.</p><p>And so Hyunjin found himself walking shoulder to shoulder with the boy he had hit with his car not even two hours prior, down the sidewalks of the housing district to a building he’d dreamed of living in in another life.</p><p>☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆</p><p>“Channie hyung, Binnie hyung, I’m home!” Jisung yelled, slamming the door to his dorm room open. Hyunjin cringed, cowering a little as he followed the boy into the dark entryway.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?” Hyunjin said, a little panicked. “Aren’t your friends gonna kill me when they hear I hit you with a car?”</p><p>Jisung turned around. “What they don’t know won’t hurt them,” he said simply, kicking his shoes off and smacking the light switch on. “Where are you guys?!”</p><p>“Han Jisung, you have to tell them,” Hyunjin retorted. “I would <i>kill</i> you if I learned my roommate got injured and didn’t tell me!”</p><p>“Fine,” Jisung said, walking into the living room and collapsing on the couch. A indignant squawk sounded from underneath him as he landed directly on another person.</p><p>“Sungie, get <i>off!</i>” A boy with platinum blonde hair jumped off the couch, kicking at Jisung with a socked foot. He had a strangely thick foreign accent Hyunjin couldn’t quite place. “God, you’re such a pain in the ass…” </p><p>Then the boy looked up, expression morphing into confusion. “Who are you?”</p><p>Hyunjin waved awkwardly. “Um, hi. I’m Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin.”</p><p>“He hit me with his car and now we’re friends,” Jisung said, voice muffled by a pillow.</p><p>Both Hyunjin’s and the boy with the blonde hair’s eyes blew wide.</p><p>“He <i>hit you with his car?!</i>” The boy flailed, reaching over to pull Jisung off the couch and inspect him. “Are you injured?! Did you call an ambulance?!”</p><p>“Chan hyung, I’m fine, I promise,” Jisung screeched, slapping his hands against his friend’s shoulders. “Hyunjin checked on me and drove me home, and I’m going to the doctor tomorrow.”</p><p>The blonde boy - Chan hyung - sighed, dropping Jisung and turning to Hyunjin. Hyunjin braced himself for screaming, cursing, anything that would be completely warranted giving his actions earlier, but Chan instead looked at him with concern.</p><p>“Are <i>you</i> okay, Hyunjin?” </p><p>Hyunjin held up his hands, thoroughly grateful he wasn’t being yelled at. “Oh, I’m fine, I promise. I’m just worried that Jisung hit his head or something. I told him to call me and I think he asked me out.”</p><p>“Yeah, that sounds like Jisung,” a familiar boy walked in from the kitchen, black bangs hiding most of his eyes and sharp features in a catlike smile. “Hi, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Seo Changbin,” Hyunjin said, amazed. “Nice to see you again.”</p><p>Jisung looked thoroughly confused. “You two know each other?”</p><p>“My sister is Hyunjin’s grad student for a lot of classes in his major,” Changbin said, setting the bowl of popcorn in his hands down on the coffee table. “Since she lives off-campus, I sometimes drop off notes and edits for him. He’s cool, Chan, don’t worry.”</p><p>Hyunjin bowed deeply. “I’m truly so sorry for hitting your roommate.”</p><p>Changbin shrugged. “He might have deserved it.” </p><p>“Hey!” Jisung raised his arm to smack his roommate, but stopped short and winced. “Ow.”</p><p>“You brat,” Hyunjin groaned, “I <i>told</i> you there was no way you weren’t at least somewhat injured. You might’ve fractured a rib; come on, I’m going to take you to the hospital.”</p><p>“No!” Jisung yelped. “I’ll go to the doctor tomorrow, I’m fine, I promise.” He walked over to Hyunjin, grabbing the boy by the wrist and beginning to forcibly drag him through the apartment. Chan and Changbin watched, amused, as Jisung began to babble about a composition project he had to do and pulled Hyunjin into his room.</p><p>He threw Hyunjin onto his desk chair and elected to perch on his bed, pulling a laptop out from where it was charging on the bedside table.</p><p>Hyunjin crossed his arms. “What could I possibly help you with on this project of yours?”</p><p>Jisung smiled, sharp canines flashing. “I need to compose an interpretive dance for one of my classes, and you’re going to help me choreograph it.”</p><p>Hyunjin stood up immediately. “Absolutely not. Good night, Han Jisung.” </p><p>“No, wait!” Jisung almost knocked over his laptop with how fast he moved to grab Hyunjin by the wrist. “It’s due tonight, and I can’t get a zero in this class.” He popped out his bottom lip in the worst pout Hyunjin had ever seen. “Please, Hyunjin, I’m going to die if i don’t get this done.”</p><p>It could have been the effects of the guilt from the accident a few hours prior, or it could have been Hyunjin’s crushing loneliness, but he slowly sat back down in the chair.</p><p>“Fine,” he said, expression guarded. “What do you need me to do?”</p><p>☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆</p><p>Hyunjin ended up crashing at Jisung, Chan and Changbin’s place after working on Jisung’s project until eight in the morning. The boys somehow managed to fully compose and choreograph a piece and record it, Jisung’s fingers dancing across the keys of his cheap keyboard as Hyunjin leapt across the creaky wood of Jisung’s bedroom floor, and submitted it right on time before they collapsed and fell asleep halfway on the bed and halfway onto the floor. Chan woke them up at ten, warning Jisung that he should probably get himself to the doctor before his electronic composition class at noon, and Hyunjin offered to drive him after Chan made them pancakes for breakfast.</p><p>The two boys waited in the waiting room of the emergency room for an immeasurably long time before Jisung was called in. Hyunjin waited awkwardly by the door as Jisung got examined and, after about twenty minutes, the brunette boy emerged and the two boys walked back to the car.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Hyunjin asked, shifting the car into reverse and pulling out of the parking spot.</p><p>“I fractured a rib,” Jisung laughed, looking guilty. “It’s okay, though! They gave me medicine.”</p><p>“My God, Han Jisung,” Hyunjin groaned, pulling onto the road back towards the dorms. “I’m so sorry, I really am...I’ll pay for everything, of course, but if there’s anything I can do…”</p><p>Jisung looked at Hyunjin for an oddly long time. “I’ll....let you know, okay?”</p><p>The ride back was calm, Jisung’s phone hooked up to Hyunjin’s AUX and playing the composition piece they’d created the night before. Hyunjin wouldn’t dare admit it, but as he pulled up in front of the Gwanak Center, he wished the drive had been a little longer.</p><p>“Thank you for driving me!” Jisung waved, stepping out of the car. “I gotta get to class now.”</p><p>“Take care of yourself,” Hyunjin sighed. “Take it easy and get lots of rest.”</p><p>Jisung smiled toothily. “I will, I promise. Thank you, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hyunjin said, swallowing nerves. “Good luck.”</p><p>It wasn’t until that afternoon, while Hyunjin was pouring over a medical manual and taking methodical notes, that he got the text.</p><p>
  <i>HAN JISUNG (Caller ID): I figured out how you could make it up to me.</i>
</p><p>Hyunjin hummed, reaching for his phone and replying.</p><p>
  <i>HWANG HYUNJIN (Caller ID): What is it?</i>
</p><p>The response was instantaneous, and Hyunjin audibly gasped.</p><p>
  <i>HAN JISUNG (Caller ID): Take me on a date. A real one, this time.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My boyfriend got hit by a car yesterday while on a crosswalk and fractured his rib (HE'S FINE I PROMISE). He was so optimistic and chill about the whole thing that, after having a heart attack and nearly killing him, I decided I was going to make the situation into a fic.</p><p>AKA - I'm sorry I hit you with my car, how can I possibly repay you?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>